Believe in the Heart of the Moon Part 2
by HeartlessSpartan
Summary: After the return of the Crystal Kingdom and the events of Believe in the Heart of the Moon, the Princess of the Kingdom of Canterlot search for answers as to why the two heroes they sent to the past failed to return to the present. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia resume their duties, but order an ally from the past to seek out the lost heroes and uncover their fate.
1. The Older Pony

Believe in the Heart of the Moon Part II

By Heartless Spartan

Prologue

Princess Luna wandered the halls of Canterlot Castle, hoping that her long walks would help put her worries to rest. They hadn't, still lingering in her mind like ghosts, the two souls she'd sent to the past, the two that did not return. She had herself to blame, it was her choice and she took the risk to let everything go. Luna shook her head as she walked into the gardens, attempting even to physically change the subject of her thoughts.

"You seem troubled sister?" Celestia inquired as she entered the gardens and walked with her sister.

"It has been months, and yet I still cannot move on," Luna said sadly.

"We still cannot be sure that nothing came through the portal, after all an unpracticed Starswirl spell can be rather unpredictable," Celestia said with hope.

"It was his promise that worries me most, he would not fail, he promised me he would return," Luna said, recalling the image of Terra looking back towards her one last time before he left.

"Luna, there is something I must tell you, something that may sink your spirits further, but I also see it as a symbol that the plan was a success," Celestia said.

"How would you know this?" Luna asked.

"After the old kingdom had fallen, Starswirl and the last surviving guards returned through the portal and closed it, Starswirl told me something strange. I had heard the frightening stories of my citizens, but within the thick of the fight they spoke of two creatures that had come to their aid," Celestia said.

"You believe it was them?" Luna questioned.

"They spoke of a dark magician and a great phoenix. When Starswirl closed the portal he said one thing to me and walked away. He said, he would be destroyed for those he loved most, the Phoenix Prince would die a hero," Celestia said.

"So my fears have come to show themselves after all of this time, though I cannot accept that Terra is dead," Luna said.

"There is no way of knowing for sure," Celestia said.

"I will know in some way, I will face my fears and find the answer in due time," Luna said.

"What will you do till then sister, you cannot wander these halls alone forever?" Celestia asked.

"I will do what Terra would, my duty. I will bring forth the night, and I will dream-walk as Terra did. Helping those in need through their dreams at night," Luna said as she began to leave.

"I took the liberty of having a loyal guard of ours take the role of searching for the answers we seek sister. He is now in the Crystal Kingdom, it took Princess Cadence to release him," Celestia said.

"Release him?" Luna wondered.

"He was solidified in dark crystal by King Sombre for defying him," Celestia said.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"The captain we sent to follow on the rumor that the Crystal Kingdom had fallen to a tyrant king," Celestia said.

"Elder," Luna said quietly.

The Older Pony

Far away within the Crystal Kingdom, a grey unicorn stallion with a white grayish mane and tail, as well as a cracked shield for a cutie mark; walked alongside Shining Armor through the streets of the Crystal Kingdom. It was rather amazing to see the great castle tower in the center of the city rising into the sky. All of the crystal ponies going about their lives freely without fear.

"I find it quite surprising that we didn't find you trapped in the castle sooner Elder," Shining Armor said.

"It was a feat just to get in, I distracted him long enough for the Princesses Celestia and Luna to banish that tyrant," Elder said with the voice of an older officer, yet it still sounded commanding.

"I'll have you commended for that. A thousand years trapped in dark crystal, the citizens have already begun to call you the Elder Pony," Shining Armor said as he nodded toward a few ponies waving at him.

"There was an ongoing gag amongst the ranks in my time because I drove my voice hoarse once chewing out a soldier who stole one of my shoes. They called me that then as well, just entirely different reasons," Elder said jokingly, but he still sounded serious even if it was unintentional.

Shining Armor stopped walking with Elder and simply looked at him. Here was a pony from a thousand years ago that had practically the same position he held in Canterlot. This guard, this soldier chose to remain here and stand against King Sombre and paid for it. They are both so much alike, which made Shining Armor wonder about something.

"I understand you have been free for a short time, and have already accepted orders from Princess Celestia. I can't help myself but to ask, do you miss anyone?" Shining Armor asked knowing it was rather bold to.

"Shining Armor, I made the decision what seems like just moments ago for me to give everything up. However now it was a thousand years ago, my family, everyone I loved has passed long ago. You are now married, you both saved this kingdom and rule over it together. I warn you now, with the responsibility you hold at this moment; at some point you will be forced to choose between your family, or your kingdom," Elder said quite seriously now.

"Nothing will lead to something like that!" Shining Armor said, moderately challenged by Elder.

"Then I can all but hope you make the right choice," Elder said.

"Like Terra did, looked for an alternative and took a leap of faith? I had heard of him from my sister, and the orders Celestia had sent for you. What would be so terrible to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the lives of others?" Shining Armor asked demandingly.

"What is terrible Prince Shining Armor, is that when you are a great Prince of the lands. The symbol of Equestria's very foundation and the balance of harmony, and you lose a fight against an unmerciful god and live from it. There was nothing right about Terra after he fought Discord, and all that remained was a burning heart and a broken soul. He would find any excuse to die in order to make up for his mistakes in the past," Elder said, his position and opinion of his orders were clear.

"Say that to Princess Luna, I am sure she would have words of her own for you!" Shining Armor snapped back.

Elder sighed, he did not want to be the bad guy here. He had given everything up and yet he is criticizing Terra for doing the same. Elder is the only one who isn't royally bound to responsibilities that could look for a fool lost in his time. His orders from Celestia are to seek out and discover what had become of the greatest disappointment in Equestria's history, but what else does he have here. Besides, he wants to see it for himself the results of what happened.

"With respect Prince Shining Armor, I just want you to be prepared to make decisions that might not save everyone. I am sorry, but I must be moving onward," Elder said honestly.

"Where would one begin to search for a pony that disappeared over a thousand years ago?" Shining armor asked, as Elder said, moving on.

"Where anyone would, home. I will look within the ruins of the old kingdom. Perhaps I can uncover what became of Celestia's little Pheonix Prince," Elder said.

"He anything but little from what I was told by my sister Twilight and Celestia's orders Elder. Terra was a brave stallion for taking the risk to stop what would threaten us today, and you're not short of such bravery yourself," Shining Armor said.

"It isn't bravery sir, it is duty," Elder said with strength.

"Duty and honor Elder, you would be thanked by many, not just Princess Celestia if you learn what happened and find him alive," Shining Armor said.

"I'm sorry my newfound friend, but it is unlikely that Terra is still alive," Elder said sadly.

Shining Armor simply shook of the idea of a lost cause, especially if it mattered greatly to someone as it does to Princesses Celestia and Luna. Even his sister Twilight had spoken highly about this alicorn from the past. Hopelessness is not a possibility for him anymore, he had been on the brink more than once and had seen both times that the determination of one can save many.

"When Cadence and I began to struggle in protecting the Crystal Kingdom when it first appeared, she told me something very important; have faith," Shining Armor said proudly.

Elder nodded toward the Prince, then made his way out of the city, as he walked through the fields on the outskirts his mind flooded with memories from the past. Elder remembered when he left home for the final time. Suiting himself in armor within his family home, his wife smiled at him when she walked into the room. His wife, a soft shade of pink with a light red mane and blue eyes that matched the flower she wore in her hair when it was down.

"So you are going out to the Crystal Kingdom?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"There is a rumor that it is endangered by its ruler, so the Princesses have organized an investigation," Elder said as he layered his armor over himself.

"Are you worried?" she asked.

"I am worried about our home, this kingdom, not theirs," Elder said.

"Our Kingdom is protected by the alicorns Elder. There is nothing in Equestria that is crazy enough to challenge them," she joked.

"We never know, these are dark times, and Princess Luna and Terra have been quite troubled recently," Elder said worriedly.

"Prince Terra," she corrected.

"He told me himself that the title was unnecessary," Elder said.

"The Prince is shy of the public and doesn't look for our recognition; we just find it proper to reward those who help us," she said.

"I find it growing harder to trust him, even Starswirl had mentioned a different mindset about him that just isn't proper," Elder said grumpily.

"Love isn't proper Elder? That wizard goes on about many wild things, but the heart doesn't lie; and everypony knows the rumors about Princesses Luna and Prince Terra spending their nights sitting together up on the castle ramparts aren't just rumors," she said, well knowing of the common gossip.

"It's foolish," Elder said coldly.

"Well I think it's romantic, we shouldn't judge on such matters," she said sweetly as she often does.

"I am still unsure if I can know you'll be safe while I am away," Elder said with care.

"We'll miss you while you are away, and do not worry, have faith Elder," she said.

"I shall be off then," Elder said as he kissed his wife on the cheek and left to investigate the status of the Crystal Kingdom.

In the present time, Elder stood on the top of a very high hill overlooking the great valley that expands throughout central Equestria. He could see his destination, the Everfree forest, the ruins of the old kingdom hidden deep within. In the plains was the simple town of Ponyville where Prince Shining Armor's sibling resides, and resting on the far off mountains rested the great city and Kingdom of Canterlot.

Elder carried onward knowing that times had indeed changed, but what he didn't know was that the Everfree Forest had changed dramatically. In his time it was a symbol of freedom and peace, but now it had long been abandoned. Left only to the evil creatures that had swarmed over and destroyed what he considered to be his home. He knows it will be difficult for him to return to what once was, but it will be harder to let go of what he had chosen to leave behind for the sake of others.


	2. It was Home

It was Home

Princess Luna sat up near the window in her room within the Canterlot Castle; looking out across the city, the new city which she could call home. It wasn't the same though, it may be grander on every scale except for what truly made home special. Even her room was unreal to her. The elaborately decorated chandeliers, windows, doors, fireplaces, dressers, drapes, and carpets; all of it seems so fake. Even the portraits of her hanging on the walls are recreations of the originals, which had either been destroyed or looted from ruins a very long time ago. It seems as though she's living in a fake world, and all she has left is her sister. She loves her very much, but she can't help but to still feel alone.

"Is it alright if I may enter sister?" Celestia asked as she knocked on the room's door.

"You may enter," Luna replied.

"You're up earlier than you normally are," Celestia said as she opened the door and entered the room.

"It is becoming increasingly difficult to rest comfortably," Luna said.

"You should spend some time out Luna; I understand that your decision still troubles you," Celestia said as she used her magic to pick up a blue flower and place it into her sister's mane.

"How sister, how is it that I am able to help a filly to face her greatest fears when I cannot summon the strength to face my own," Luna said sadly.

"When this filly faced her fears Luna, was she alone?" Celestia asked.

"No, she wasn't. She had her friend with her," Luna said, turning to face her sister.

"See sister, you may have trouble facing what you fear most, but you do not have to do it alone," Celestia said.

"Perhaps you are right, but I cannot let my thoughts rest on this matter. I do not have to do it alone either I will have Elder to assist me," Luna said.

"If that is what you wish to do, but what of those others you said to help by dreamwalking?" Celestia asked.

"He needs my help Celestia, and with Elder we would be a formidable team if we encounter trouble," Luna said.

Celestia looked at her younger sister, Luna cannot let her feelings go over Terra and she can't blame her for it either. Even Celestia has her doubts that Terra is actually dead. She certainly will not stand in the way of trying. He was her friend too, she remembers and misses him and all of their friends from the past just as much as Luna. Except now she has more responsibility, she cannot simply leave on a quest to find a friend lost in the past. Her kingdom needs her, it sounds bad to say but it is admittedly true that the kingdom can manage without Princess Luna for a while.

"If this is what you believe you must do Luna, I will not stand against it," Celestia said.

"Thank you sister, I am finished being sad for myself and now I call for action. I will be leaving soon," Luna said as she exited the room.

Celestia smiled, she wasn't happy that her sister was leaving Canterlot but rather that this time she was caring enough to ask. Even if she refused her sister's request to search for Terra she would have left anyways. After all, Luna does have a history of going to the extreme to do what she wants. It took a moment for Celestia to realize that, even though it is highly unlikely, it is very possible for her sister to let her feelings take control once more. She cannot bring herself to banish her, not again! This time Terra isn't here to limit the sentencing again either, and even if he was he would most likely die trying. She wouldn't put it past him either; he always did place others before himself especially when it came to her sister. The both of them worry her, her sister's loving obsession, and what a great evil could accomplish with a creature such as Terra.

Elsewhere in Equestria the unicorn named Elder had made his way into the Everfree forest. He could sense that there were an incredible number of evil creatures stalking him, but it wasn't the fact he was being watched that was the trouble, it was the fact none of them had chosen to attack him. He meandered through the forest, having a difficult time locating where the old kingdom was. All of the roads and paths had overgrown and eroded away over a thousand years, it took some time but he found the ruins of the city.

Elder stood at the end of what had once been Main Street where you could see straight down past all the stone structures and houses, stalls and bustling ponies coming from all across Equestria, all the way to the castle gates themselves. Now it was all dirt and piles of degraded rubble. Still it seemed it was only a few days ago that Elder had just left this place, the glorious home it was, and now it is nothing but rocks and dust. He wondered if anything remained of his home, if there was anything left behind of is family.

Using the mountain as a point of reference, as he had in the past except there were buildings then; Elder walked down Main Street and made several calculated turns until he stopped at a specific place in the field. This is it; this was the place his humble home stood over a thousand years ago, covered in thick vines and low foliage. Elder stepped into the center of the piece of land and charged a spell, a sphere of magic energy surrounded him then burst outward; blasting away the plants and the thick layer of dirt to reveal rotted wood and old stone. Elder stood only for a moment until the stone floor gave way and fell into a basement structure.

Elder stood up and waited for the dust to clear, and there was just enough light for him to see. In the basement of his old home there was surprisingly more left intact than there really should be. Of course any furniture or clothing that was down here is all rotted out and useless. There didn't seem to be anything of use down here anymore, his weapons and armor he had down here were most likely looted ages ago. Elder brushed away dust and ash off of the edge of a slanted table that two of the legs had rotted out and collapsed.

Lifting a framed portrait that was lying face down on the table he couldn't even find a word to describe how he felt. Through time the picture was faded, shriveled and even water damaged, but he could still see the smiling faces of a happy family, his family; himself, his wife, and his daughter. Elder set the picture down for a moment, he had never gotten to say goodbye to his little girl, she was at school when he left. It was his fault, he wasn't there for his family! He chose to fight that tyrant Sombre instead of staying with his family. They were supposed to be safe, protected by the alicorns. Even if Terra had gone back to save more, to stop some greater evil, it wasn't good enough.

"I want answers!" Elder growled to himself.

Lifting the frame Elder broke it open and delicately folded it, then placed it into a pouch strapped to his shoulder that somepony had given from the Crystal Kingdom. He then climbed his way out of the basement and made his way across the barren land that once was his home. If nothing could make things worse he would find something that would. Elder came across a large ravine, a chasm into nothingness, only an endless dark pit separating the city and the castle ruins; everything about it was horrid, there was no telling when it split but there was almost no doubt that it was during the attack. Even those who had a chance to escape to the castle were cut off by an expanse of hopelessness.

There seemed to have been a rope bridge across the pit, but it seemed to have fallen. Elder had no trouble teleporting to the other side, then making his way into the courtyard of the castle. There was nothing here but stone ruins and forgotten history. He wandered through the remains of the castle, or at least what could still be accessed. Honestly he didn't know what he was searching for here, but something told him he wasn't here by himself. Odd shadows seemed to move in the corners of his eyes, and he could swear that whispers echoed through the halls.

As Elder walked through a hallway it grew increasingly darker. He cast a light spell but it was only swallowed in the darkness to the point he could see nothing. Suddenly the hall lit, it looked as it did a thousand years ago, except there were ponies running towards him. The castle orator ran ahead of several ponies that were running, within the group were Elder's wife and daughter. Elder tried to run to them but couldn't move. He watched as a horrible darkness chase the ponies down the hall, engulfing everything into orator sprinted ahead and fell before Elder, the orator crawled and placed his back against the wall and watched as Elder's wife and child were pulled into the darkness screaming in horror.

"Get up. Orator you coward, get up and save my family!" Elder yelled in terrible fear and rage of watching his family so helpless.

The orator did nothing, only laid there, paralyzed by fear until the darkness swallowed him as well. Elder was then able to slowly back away, the darkness getting ever closer, but he was suddenly brought back to reality. Elder was struck by a bolt of dark magic and thrown into the stone wall of the ruined hallway. He instinctively rose up and fired back at his attacker, which was the shadowy skeleton of a pony. When Elder's bolt hit it, the skeleton blasted away into nothingness. Even more appeared at both ends of the hall, there were too many here.

Elder teleported out of the castle and into the courtyard; where he was greeted by an even larger swarm of the shadow skeletons. There was no fighting this many of them here, so Elder ran. He ran for the mountain, if he could make it uphill he would have a better chance of fighting them. In between running and teleporting Elder would turn to fire back at his pursuers.

Elder made it to the base of the mountain, where there was an opening to a cave. He turned and started firing back at his pursuers once more. He hadn't noticed until now that a dark mist would rise from the earth itself and form more to take place of those he destroyed. These were weak magic creatures, but it would take incredibly powerful magic to create this many this far out. Before Elder could choose to escape up the mountain he heard a blood churning roar of anger from the cave behind him followed by a frightening rumble that grew ever closer quickly.

Elder away leapt from the front of the cave, and as the skeletons closed in on him a great burst of fire swept from the cave and destroyed the skeleton shadows. Elder rose to his hooves and backed away slowly as a grand, green spiked dragon with holes in his wings, crawled from the cave's entrance.

"Be gone shadow filth! You shall not claim me, not then, not now!" The dragon yelled out with a deep booming voice.

Elder began to back away to the forest, trying his best not to be noticed but he was sure the dragon knew he was already there. Which he was right; the dragon turned to him and lowered its head just feet away. Elder was more than ready but not willing to have cast a defensive spell.

"Unicorn! Do not give me reason to kill you, for any creature that is an enemy of the shadow is a likely ally to me. Though I am not favorable of your kind, why do you venture into these forests?" The dragon questioned.

"I was in search of a white alicorn with a fiery mane. The ruins of the old kingdom was a likely place to find him," Elder said, hoping the situation wouldn't escalate to violence, but was rather surprised by the dragon's reaction.

"Indeed it would have been!" The dragon chuckled at the thought of the foolish alicorn.

Elder didn't know what was more surprising to him, the laughing dragon, or the fact that he may actually have a lead on the fate of Terra.


	3. The Music Box

The Music Box

Princess Luna shifted saddlebags on her back to be more comfortable while she flies. She was ready to leave, to go out and see this new world and find the truth about Terra. She was preparing in the courtyard of the castle in Canterlot. Many guards had volunteered to go along with her but she refused. Something Luna had noticed however that as she prepared to leave, her sister seemed to become ever more worried about her. Even when she held that supportive smile as she approached her.

"You seem eager to leave sister," Celestia said as she approached Luna in the courtyard.

Luna looked at her sister, as stoic as she is to her citizens, she cannot fool her sister with a smile. Her worries were clear even if she kept them directly to herself. It didn't matter, Luna would go about her plans, and what is interesting is that Celestia supports her in this. It is rather strange to think about it, she wants her to leave and settle her mind, but she also wants her to stay here to be safe. It's a matter of what she says to Luna now before she leaves.

"I am, and the guard has been quite helpful in gathering supplies. They are well trained in preparation, though from what I've seen they do not hold well in battle as they had in our time," Luna said.

"Time has changed the world, and I have rebuilt the kingdom into an age of peace," Celestia said proudly.

"Sister, peace is not what I have seen in the time I have been back. Discord had returned, an ursa minor gone rampant in the valley, timberwolves growing wildly by the numbers, the war with changelings, the near loss of the Crystal Empire for the second time, and just recently the town of Ponyville was held hostage by a mare who somehow acquired an alicorn amulet! I am sorry sister but it doesn't quite seem as though you have as much control as you thought you had," Luna said boldly and straightforward.

"What do you suggest I do?" Celestia asked, curious to know what her sister believed.

"You and I cannot be everywhere at one time sister. We need help, we need something more powerful. We need to find The Legends of Equestria as we had in the past, and I am leaving to find at least one of them," Luna said to her sister, then turned to leave.

"Something more powerful?" Celestia asked herself out loud as she watched her sister lunge into the air and fly away.

Perhaps she does need help to protect Equestria, the Elements of Harmony and her sister had done so much but it is now a matter of time before they discover something they cannot handle on their own. Searching for a solution grew ever more difficult and worrisome as Celestia entered the castle. She stopped near a window and wondered; how desperate are they? Celestia gazed out the window, fearing the idea growing in her mind as she looked out over the gardens and the statues within them.

Elsewhere in Equestria, Elder followed the green dragon into his lair; wary of an attack but his curiosity supersedes his caution. As he entered the main chamber, which was incredibly large and teaming with hills of treasure, it was large enough for the dragon to sit up as well. Elder took his time as he walked in, maintaining a fair distance from any of the treasure. He cares not for wealth and most definitely does not want a battle born from false accusations. Elder knows how dragons are with their hoard.

"Why do you put so much trust in me dragon?" Elder asked.

"I need a unicorn's magic pony. That is why I brought you here. However I trust you just as much as you trust me, which I believe is very little," the dragon said as he dug his way through piles of treasure searching for something.

"At least you're straightforward, but what is it you need magic for?" Elder asked as he glared at the dragon's wings, they're incredibly damaged which would hinder his ability to fly, if at all.

"The last unicorn that I had encountered had fled, she was a young mare with a baby dragon upon her back. Apparently I was far too intimidating, but the youngling was consuming my gemstones," the dragon said as he continued his digging.

"It isn't hard for me to believe seeing ponies this far in the Everfree Forest is a rare occasion," Elder said, still both excited and surprised to be conversing with a dragon.

"I have lived here for many centuries, and I would occasionally migrate with others when I felt my wings were strong enough. No matter, you had asked me of the white alicorn. I was there, a thousand years ago, young, foolish, and arrogant too. I had clutched that alicorn in my very claws digging into his hide. I thrust him into the ramparts of the castle and watched," the dragon said in a dramatic tale, waving his arms about and flapping his wings as though he was winning it again.

"Did he die?" Elder questioned cautiously.

"That alicorn was strong, I didn't have the honor of killing him myself, nothing did! That alicorn fought back to back for some time against those hoards with another. Until the shadows came of course," the dragon said.

"So he's alive, what happened?" Elder asked.

"I watched from above unicorn, the shadows crept in on them. It drove back the swarms and surrounded the duo. The shadows corrupted the one that was already corrupt. However I am unsure of what that other had planned. He used magic, powerful magic! Locked the white alicorn in a box," the dragon said.

"So Terra was trapped within a box with magic, where is this box?" Elder asked.

"I stole it from the shadows years ago, at a cost," the dragon said as he shifted his wings.

"You have it?" Elder asked, hoping that the dragon wouldn't request something to trade for it.

The dragon uncovered a rocky mound; the rock had been molten and solidified. He smashed the mound with his fist until it cracked to pieces. The dragon lifted a large iron chest with a piece of metal wrapped around it. The dragon pulled until the metal band loosened and slipped off, the dragon the placed the iron chest in front of Elder.

"I had to hide it well, the shadows came looking for it. You can have it, so long as you find a way to rid the land of these shadows. I grow weary of their presence, and they are getting worse," the dragon bargained.

"I'll do what I can," Elder said.

"I'm sure you can make far greater use of it than I can," the dragon said as he lifted the lid and sat away from the iron chest.

Elder walked up to the large iron chest, he looked inside to see a fancy wooden box. He lifted it out with magic and carried it over to where he could see it clearly. It was intricately decorated with stars carved into whatever rare wood it was made from. A metal crescent moon served as a latch for the lid of the box. Elder tried to slide the crescent moon out to unlock the box but it wouldn't budge. He inspected it further, discovering a knob in the back to wind. This was a music box.

"Where did you find the music box?" Elder asked.

"The shadows had used me, promised me treasures and my own lands, but only harassed me, lied to me for centuries and angered me. I tore my way through the crumbling ruins and stole the music box," the dragon said.

"It was from the castle," Elder said, fascinated by the music box's quality.

"Can you open it unicorn?" the dragon asked.

"I don't believe that I can, but I am sure I know who this belonged to. I am sure she could open it," Elder said.

"It's been a thousand years since ponies lived in the forest, whoever possessed that is surely dead by now," the dragon said.

"Oh you'd be surprised how often ponies spring back into the known world from that era. Trust me on this, the owner is still alive," Elder said.

"I can escort you to the edge of the forest but I cannot go further," the dragon offered.

"I'll take you up on that offer, but what happened to the other, the one that was corrupted?" Elder asked.

"I cannot say for sure unicorn, I have been in many battles in these woods. It is hard to be sure what is seen anymore, but I can tell you he wasn't killed then," the dragon said as they left the cave.

"You think that he could still be alive as well?" Elder asked as the two made their way through the trees.

"What I can tell you unicorn, is that he is no longer a pony after what the shadows had done to him. It filled him with corruption, hate, fear, a puppet to the shadows, just an extension of pure evil. If you do happen to see that creature, do not believe that there is anything worth saving. I know how ponies are, just as foolish as I was arrogant in my youth," the dragon warned.

"You have my word on that, and I have to agree with you. Even to me it seems my kind in this era is so much different, as though the world has been too merciful on them. Although it is terrible to think of our time as the unmerciful age," Elder said regretfully.

"Our time?" the dragon questioned.

"It seems we have all lost something in that battle so long ago, things we practically can't live without," Elder said as he glanced at the pack strapped to his shoulder.

"The trees are far too thick here for me to continue. The valley is not far unicorn, only timberwolves would venture this close to the outer edges of the forest," the dragon said as he stopped.

Elder simply nodded toward the dragon, he knew that it was hard enough for the dragon to let him into his domain let alone walk away with the music box. The green spiked dragon blew smoke out of his nostrils, then turned and made his way back into the Everfree Forest. Elder carried the music box through the trees and made his way into the valley without incident. He was curious that the shadows hadn't followed or attacked him, but he was far more concerned that they wanted him to escape with the music box.

Whatever the situation would be, he would return the music box to Princess Luna. Hopefully she can open it and release Terra if the fool is still alive, and hopefully there is nothing more that the shadows had actually planned for him to escape with the box. It was troubling though, the thought brewing within the darker regions of his mind. He now held Terra, the one who failed, the only other he held responsible for the death of his family besides himself; trapped in a little wooden box.

"They believed in you, they believed you would protect them, but no. You failed them, you lost to Discord and left behind a deserted wasteland. You're just as responsible for their deaths as the orator is!" Elder yelled as he used his magic to thrust the box over a grassy hill with rage.

Elder immediately had mixed feelings, he had lost his family and he now has nothing left but himself. He could decide to judge for himself and condemn one of the three he held responsible. He made his way over the hill and picked up the music box which had rolled to the bottom of the hill. He brushed off the dirt and the grass and inspected it. The box was undamaged; he then looked up from it and saw the Town of Ponyville.

"Have faith she said. I'll do this for her, not for you or whatever terrible plan you concoct if you're still alive in there," Elder said as he walked to Ponyville.


	4. Truth

Truth

Princess Luna had made her way to Ponyville by flying most of the way. As she crossed the bridge into town she couldn't help but think back about being here. Terra had decided to show himself after a thousand years and he still cared about her. He didn't give up and he promised he would ensure her safety to the end. Now she wants to return the same determination and care to find him. There is something troubling though; what if there is nothing to find but a sad end for him? Luna looked over the rail of the bridge into the water below. It wasn't Nightmare Moon as it had been before; she only saw the reflection of herself with the blue flower in her mane.

"I'm sorry, but he would not abandon you either," Luna said to herself, recalling Nightmare Moon's resentment towards Terra.

Luna continued walking into town. She could feel the resentment of Nightmare Moon within her. Her feelings said to leave Terra's fate be, yet at the same time even Nightmare Moon could somewhat admit she'd have regrets on giving up. Luna sensed this and used it to her advantage. The need for powerful allies was also her justification for searching for Terra. She knew it would not be difficult to convince her sister, she would have more trouble convincing herself. That is what her sister was worried about, that her quest would only break Luna's heart even more.

Standing just outside the town Luna stopped walking. She stood there wondering now if she really wanted to know what happened to Terra. Her train of thought changed as she saw Applejack pulling a cart down the road. She watched as the young mare's expression changed to a friendly smile. Applejack is the element of honesty making Lunar wondered if spending some time with her could reveal the truth about herself; Whether or not she may be hurt looking for Terra?

"Hi ya there Princess! What brings you to Ponyville if you don't mind me askin'," Applejack asked happily as she approached Luna with the cart.

"I am looking for somepony important," Luna said.

"That's very nice, but it's getting' late. It gets awful dangerous outside Ponyville at night bein' this close to the Everfree Forest and all," Applejack mentioned.

"I can understand why," Luna said.

"You can feel free to stay at Apple Acres until it's safer to travel if you'd like," Applejack offered.

"I gladly accept Applejack. It would be wise of me to speak with the Elements often," Luna said as she walked alongside Applejack and the cart.

Applejack still felt nervous around Princess Luna but she was sure that the Elements of Harmony had saved her. No matter what that other alicorn had said, her friends had accomplished something great. They all will go on to do great things together. While her dedication to her friends was the priority of her thoughts she also couldn't help but to feed her curiosity. She figured she might as well break the silence as they walked.

"Princess, you said that you were searchin' for somepony. Can I be of any help?" Applejack asked as they walked.

"I lost him, and I do not think you can help," Luna spoke as though she were thinking out loud, picking up her pace as she became anxious over her thoughts.

"Well that's too bad then I guess, but I am always willin' ta help. Ponies get lost around these parts all the time. I'm having to find 'em an' bring 'em back to town; all bit too often if ya ask me," Applejack said as she pulled the wagon to keep pace with Luna.

"I lost him a very long time ago," Luna said as her anxiety kicked in and further increased her pace as the sun set.

"I'm sure if their around it can't be too hard to find 'im," Applejack said, trying harder to keep pace with Luna.

"I can't, and I most likely never will!" Luna cried as she stopped at the crest of a hill the road passed, overlooking Apple Acres.

Luna sat on the hill and stared at the ground trying to hide her face. Applejack unhitched herself from the cart and walked over to Luna. The Princess was trying not to cry, so Applejack kept her distance to give her some space. This wasn't exactly the position she expected to be in when she saw the Princess earlier.

"I'm sorry Princess Luna I don't quite understand," Applejack said.

"It is quite alright Applejack, you didn't know that he is probably dead," Luna said as she held tears back as the stars came out.

"That's what you meant by lost wasn't it?" Applejack asked as she sat alongside Luna.

"I really do not know what to do now. Whether to go looking for him or not," Luna cried, conflicted by her decisions to leave him or find him.

"He sure must've been somepony special if he's got you out for him," Applejack said.

"Very special, we had known each other for a very long time, almost better than anyone else," Luna said with tears.

"When I was just a filly, and my little sis was just a foal, I lost some ponies special to me as well. I lost my parents, and I didn't know how to react to it then. I was so confused and filled with grief I didn't know where I was going or what I really wanted. I had run away from home, run away from everything that reminded me of them. I thought I knew what I wanted, but it took time before I realized I was just making things harder on myself," Applejack said sadly, tears of her own coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Applejack," Luna said.

"I still have them though. I have hope, that even though they're gone that they protected me, kept me safe and love me. Every clear night I look up at the sky, and I see a pair of shooting stars, and I know that it's them watching over me even now. Have hope Princess, have faith that even if you don't find your friend that he still loves and protects you in some way," Applejack said kindly.

"Thank you Applejack," Luna said, letting her tears flow freely.

Applejack stood up and wiped away the tears from her face. She waved her hoof toward Luna to follow. They both continued to Apple Acres, with a silent yet understanding walk, and both sharing a common quality. Princess Luna hadn't expected to learn a lesson of such value from such a young mare. It is always hard to lose someone close to you, but it is even more important to remember why they mattered so much to you. Terra did matter greatly to her, and it felt great to admit it. He had always put himself at such great risk for her, and he put his life on the line. Now all she has left is faith that he had survived somehow. She would not forget him or abandon him for he had done the same for her.

"Granny, we've got a guest for the night," Applejack said as she entered the house with Luna following.

"Ooh another!" Granny Smith said with a happy smile.

"Another?" Applejack asked.

"Yer brother found this feller wanderin' through the orchards with some sorta' box. It turns out he'd traveled all the way from the Crystal Empire. They're in the other room," Granny Smith said as she shakily lead them to where Big Macintosh and the other pony were hoof wrestling on a table.

"Elder?" Princess Luna asked in surprise to see him.

"Princess Luna!" Elder shouted in surprise as Big Macintosh took the upper hoof on his nerves and pulled Elder over the side of the table.

"Y'all know each other," Applejack asked.

"We do. Elder, it is good to see you," Luna said with excitement.

"Nice to meet you at least once more good Princess Luna. We could've used a stallion like this back in the old days. You'd be a heck of a soldier if he was trained right," Elder said as he stood up off the floor, glancing at Big Macintosh's victorious smirk.

"You're a member of the guard?" Applejack asked.

"I'm retired out of the military, back when Equestria had the need for a well-trained armed force," Elder said.

"That must've been some time ago then," Granny Smith uttered suspiciously.

"Indeed it was, but tell me Elder; Did you find anything?" Luna asked.

Elder waited a moment to collect his thoughts before saying, "I did," as he lifted the music box up onto the table but the expression on his face had changed from a smile to one of concern.

"I cannot believe this is still intact, but what is the matter Elder?" Luna asked.

"The way I received this was strange, and I believe something terrible let me walk out with it. So whatever is inside of this music box, it wants you to see it. It's your call Princess," Elder said seriously.

"I'm opening it," Luna said, nopony else objected to her decision.

Luna lifted the box and wound the knob on the back, then placed it back onto the table. The music box began to play Moonlight Sonata, and the crescent lock turned until it clicked and the lid gradually opened. A sliver of dark magic rose slowly from within the box, but then opened gradually into a portal of some kind. What nopony expected was for a white alicorn with several terrible wounds to slide out and lay in a heap on the floor, the portal closing behind him.

"Terra!" Luna screamed out in sadness and horror.

"He's still alive but he's unconscious, and losing a whole lot of blood!" Elder yelled out.

"Applebloom stay in your room! Big Mac and Elder, you two carry him out while I get a cart. Granny Smith, get some supplies so we can hold off the bleeding for as long as we can," Applejack ordered.

After they got him outside Luna helped Elder put Terra into the back of a cart as Applejack hitched Big Mac to the cart. Applejack and Elder climbed into the cart to help stop Terra from bleeding. Luna couldn't do anything now, all she could think of now was that last moment Terra had looked back at her before leaving, almost as though he had expected something as terrible as this would happen or worse. She had resented him then, and she drove him to this. The image of his now battered and lifeless face stuck in her mind.

"I cannot see him like this, I have to go!" Luna cried.

"I understand, we'll get him to the Ponyville hospital. They'll do everything they can for him there," Applejack said as Big Mac started to pull the wagon toward town.

Granny Smith lead Luna sadly back into the house where she began to clean up the mess left behind. Luna stood looking at the music box, listening to the song it continued to play. It was such a sad song, back then it would just lull her to sleep; but now it enraged her. It played into her sorrow and her heart. Whatever had planned for her to see what was inside was most definitely evil in every way imaginable. It wasn't just something it would send to physically her anyone, but rather to destroy their hope and fill their hearts with pain and sorrow.

Princess Luna began to question how Elder had acquired the music box. She wondered what hispart in all of this was. She doesn't blame him for Terra; she would have to speak with him later. Right now Luna needs help. What her sister feared most for her had come true, and now she needs her.

"I have to leave. I have to go back to Canterlot to get help," Luna said.

"I never could have expected anything like this to happen, but I understand your need to leave," Granny Smith said with an unfortunate expression.

"Thank you," Luna said.

Princess Luna closed the music box and it stopped playing the music. She tucked it into one of her saddlebags and left. She would now fly back to Canterlot and face her sister with feelings of great sorrow and fear for the kingdom. Whatever it was that had done this, it is far worse than Discord. She isn't the only one who needs help though, now all of Equestria does.


	5. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

Elder sat looking out the window of Terra's room in the Ponyville Hospital; Applejack had left earlier that morning to attend to an issue at home along with her brother. Elder wondered how Terra could last through so much. He had read the report the doctor had left in the room; Terra had received multiple deep wounds, several bone fractures, and all manner of other damage caused by magic. He was barely alive when they brought him in, and he is lucky to be holding on this long. That's what the doctor had said, but at least they can keep it quiet about him being here. They told him that privacy was their policy, only a few actually know who he is anyways.

Lying in the bed, Terra slowly opened his eyes, he knew better than to try to move after he immediately saw the medical equipment around him and the cloth divider to his side. Looking around the room he saw the unicorn by the window. The unicorn hadn't noticed he was awake yet. Terra watched as the unicorn removed something from his shoulder pouch and unfolded it. It was a picture of the unicorn, a mare, and a little filly. Terra waited some time, giving the unicorn time to view the picture.

"They look beautiful," Terra said in a minor hoarse voice from his injuries.

Elder turned around to face Terra, he was actually quite surprised he was awake. The doctor had said he would be out for quite some time, if he would wake at all. Elder had made it his duty to guard Terra while Luna had gone to do whatever it was she believed she needed. Elder hadn't expected to speak with Terra, yet he was both hoping and dreading it would happen.

"They were," Elder replied.

"Family?" Terra asked.

"Was my family," Elder said looking at the picture again.

"What happened?" Terra asked further, noting the past tense.

"I lost them a long time ago," Elder said sadly, folding the picture and placing into the pouch.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Terra said kindly.

"You would be wouldn't you? My wife had such faith in you, believed the family would be safe while I was away. I wasn't there to protect them when you failed," Elder said.

"We all want to protect the ones we love, but sometimes no matter how hard we try we just can't save them all," Terra said.

"So that is why you do it, why you put yourself to death because you love someone? That is why we're both here right now, because we don't quit even when it is hopeless. We keep trying even when there is nothing left to save," Elder said sadly.

"The hardest part about loving someone is the time when you have to say goodbye," Terra said.

Elder looked at the alicorn lying in the hospital bed, so helpless and broken, yet he still speaks strong words. Looking at Terra's face, through the tufts of fur and the scrapes and scars are the eyes of hope. Somehow he could see that there is always something in this world worth living for even if you cannot see it. It would be amazing for Terra to even walk again, a miracle for him to fly. He holds on though, he clings to something special, something he won't let go of even though it's out of reach. He could see it in his eyes; faith.

"It wasn't from lack of trying was it? We had both done what we could. I know who you are but you may not know me; I am Elder. A thousand years ago the Princesses had sent me to the Crystal Empire to investigate the rumor that King Sombre had become a tyrant. It was true, and in my fight I was solidified in crystal and disappeared along with the entire city," Elder said.

"You left your family behind to fight Sombre, to free the citizens from a tyrant king," Terra in a praising manner.

"I failed to save anyone," Elder said with firm belief.

"Anyone can say they would do something if they could, but it takes a true hero to risk everything important to them just to try," Terra said, his voice returning yet remaining somewhat raspy, making an effort to poke Elder's shoulder with his hoof as he spoke.

"I'm sure that's what she meant, my wife, she told me to have faith. Not just in you but myself as well," Elder said.

"How long have you been in here?" Terra asked.

"Just overnight, I'm actually quite surprised you're awake and talking," Elder explained.

"Well I suppose anything is possible. You should get some rest of your own, I'll be fine, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Terra said.

"Thanks Terra," Elder said, surprising himself.

As Elder left the room and closed the door behind him, Terra laid his head back into a pillow and stared at the ceiling, wincing in pain. No anesthetics or painkillers are going to prevent him from feeling these injuries. He couldn't help but wonder how exactly he ended up in the Ponyville Hospital. He knows precisely why, but not how. What happened to Tullius, was he killed or worse, taken again by the shadows. That brings another question, what kind of danger is Equestria still in if they failed in the past? Where was Luna, Celestia, the Elements?

Terra took a deep breath to calm himself, he was becoming too worried, paranoid that a great threat would be unleashed whilst he was helpless to fight it. Terra convinced himself that the two sisters had things under control. The hospital was fairly calming until Terra heard something he wished he hadn't. When he shut his eyes just for a moment he heard an ominous and familiar laugh of his nemesis Discord.

Opening his eyes Terra looked out the window to see a sunny day, with nothing out of the ordinary. His eyes slowly panned the room until he stopped to see a ponies shadow cast onto the divider cloth. It lasted only a moment before transforming into the far more menacing shape of Discord. Terra tried to move but, resulted only in a terribly painful and pathetic flail in his bed. He could do nothing as Discord's shadow slid from the divider, across the ceiling and along the wall near the window.

"Oh I'm sorry I must've spooked you old friend!" Discord said in a sarcastically sincere manner.

"How did you escape?" Terra demanded to know.

"I didn't, your precious Elements released me on their own accord," Discord said flicking his claws and smiling.

"I swear if you hurt them!" Terra growled.

"I don't believe you should be worried about them being hurt, but why would I hurt them. They are my new best friends after all!" Discord said proudly, teasing Terra's nerves.

"Why would they befriend a monster like you?" Terra asked.

"Oh Terra, why is it the Elements can see I've changed but the alicorn of harmony himself, the one filled with such compassion can't see the good in me," Discord said pretending to be upset as he picked up and hugged Terra.

"Release me!" Terra cried out painfully.

"Oops, my bad!" Discord said as he dropped Terra back into the bed and covered him in a blanket he changed to look like a multicolored checkerboard.

"Why are you here?" Terra asked, clenching his teeth.

"I sensed that an old friend was hurt and nearby. So I came to give him some flowers as a sign of good faith," Discord said as he made a flower basket in one hand and threw petals over Terra; the color of the flowers changing each time he reached into the basket.

"Why did you accept their friendship, it's not exactly like you stood down when I tried to appeal to your better nature?" Terra questioned.

"I hear that where we fought is still the way I left it, but no matter. Even I know better than to test my freedoms further, it's not entertaining being a statue. Here is something we can both agree on however. If your two sweethearts had come to me for help, then there is something big about to happen and I don't want to miss out on all the fun!" Discord said as he threw the flower basket out the window and paced the room changing the paint on the walls into different colors and shapes.

"There's something more isn't there, something besides the shadows?" Terra asked, attempting to sit up in his bed, but failed.

"The shadows are a nuisance, and there is something far more important yet to happen. There is indeed something bigger and we don't know quite what it is yet. What I do know however is that we need to work together, because friendship is magic after all. Perhaps I can even agree to watch over your little Princess should any danger comes walking about while you're in here," Discord said, standing alongside the bed, meeting Terra's cautious glare.

"You're asking for a truce?" Terra asked.

"How about it friend, would you forgive a chaotic reformed villain to protect the ones you love so dearly?" Discord asked in an unusual sympathetic manner, holing out his hand to shake.

It was difficult for Terra to think, here he returns to the present, alive. Now his ancient nemesis is asking for his friendship and forgiveness. If this were any other time or situation he would have immediately considered it a lie. However things are different, and something has changed somewhat with Discord, and while not everything he says might not be truth. It doesn't seem as though he's lying either. In the condition Terra is in, there may be no possibility of him fighting in the near future if the need were to arise. He would need someone he's tied to, perhaps he cannot trust Discord, but at least he can believe his old nemesis might use his powers for the right reasons.

"There is a lot the both of us have yet to learn Discord, I hope that you will at least give it the opportunity to tech you," Terra said as he took Discords hand and shook.

Discord released Terra's hoof and smiled. He did not expect Terra to play along with what he had said, or even agree to it. For some reason these ponies have gradually begun to trust him, or at least give him a chance. Even his greatest enemy had just shook his hand with the belief that he can do some good. This is what trust feels like, this was friendship. It was completely new to him, and it felt strange to think about and even consider now. What if he let them down, it surprised even him that he actually cared. Discord still thought differently though, perhaps he can still have their trust, yet have the upper hand when it came down to the real fight.

"I just love surprises!" Discord said with a smile and a laugh as he slid out the window.

Sometime later, Elder entered Terra's room, he had finally managed to sit up in bed. Elder wondered what had happened to the room as he walked in, the walls had changed color, and there were flower petals all over the floor. Elder went over and stood between the bed and the window again. Terra simply sat in the hospital bed, holding a checkered blanket. It was rather sad actually. To see an alicorn in this state; Elder could see red the gauze wrappings around Terra. His wings were badly damaged, so many feathers were missing, and being a unicorn Elder could only wonder how painful that could be.

"You should be lying down Terra," Elder said.

"I can barely move," Terra said quietly.

"You shouldn't be! Your too badly hurt," Elder said with care.

"That's not it, what are you planning, you should be getting some rest?" Terra asked.

"I can't, I have something I have to do. Something I said I would help someone with," Elder said.

"Do you plan on coming back from this?" Terra asked, looking at Elder.

"I have to do it Terra, I have to confront the shadows," Elder said looking away from Terra out the window.

"I can't exactly stop you now can I," Terra said.

"Heroes try Terra, it's for my family," Elder said as he looked at Terra.

"Then at least try to come back Elder, we'll need all the help we can get," Terra said, just before Elder left the room.


End file.
